


The Grace of Unfail

by JudusEye



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: GIGN as a family, Getting Together-ish?, M/M, Obliviousness, hidden? relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudusEye/pseuds/JudusEye
Summary: Rook decides it's time to get Doc and Montagne together. Of course he is going to drag big sister Twitch into his plans.





	The Grace of Unfail

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (juduseye - come check me out!) for Katalicz but I have decided to also post it on AO3. I'm working on a huuuuuge project right now, 6k words and I'm not even 1/4 of the way done.

“They are so oblivious.” Emmanuelle frowns in confusion at the vague comment, following Julien’s gaze towards the kitchen. Leaned against the granite counter was Gustave, an easy smile on his face as he looked up to their resident mountain. Emmanuelle watched as Gilles animatedly talks, his hand that isn’t gripping a blue and white mug gestures to his leg before faking a stumble; expertly keeping the coffee from spilling over the lip of his mug. Gustave brings a hand to his face in exasperation before laughing alongside Gilles. He grabs a mug sitting on the counter to his right before pushing himself away from the cool granite, his companion turning and headed for the exit only stopping to wait for Gustave who nudges the taller man with his shoulder; smiles on their faces as they walk out of the cafeteria together. 

Mute’s scoff beside her breaks her from her trance, the affectionate smile she didn’t know she had on disappeared as she turned to face the rest of the table. “I bet Monty was telling Doc about that recruit that tripped over his own feet after getting flash banged,” Smoke says conspiratorially as if everyone hadn’t heard about the fall in its spectacular glory and the truly hilarious flailing from the recruit. “Do you see what I mean Emma? They are just so oblivious,” Julien groaned from his seat, slowly slumping while Smoke pouts from his seat across him at having been ignored. “They were just chatting. I don’t see you point,” Twitch hid her smirk behind her hand as she watched Rook shoot up and level her with a scrutinizing glare. “Quit pulling my leg! I’m sure even Jäger has noticed them dancing around each other,” the Frenchman whines and that earns another scoff from Mute. They all know that’s an over exaggeration, it took the German 8 months to finally realize Fuze was flirting with him; God bless Fuze and his endless patience and adoration for the daft engineer. But Twitch thinks that Fuze secretly enjoyed watching Jäger stumble over himself when Fuze would compliment him. 

“I see what you mean. Every movie night ends with Doc cuddled up to Monty. Montagne always makes Doc coffee and makes sure there’s leftovers for him and warm his hands up and buys him his favorite snacks and bought him that Rolex,” Mute pipes up, glancing up from where he’s scrolling through his phone. “Yeah and if I have to see those two make heart eyes at each other for much longer I’ll chop off my own bloody arm,” Smoke adds on, sending the bird to Glaz as the Russian accuses him of doing the same thing to Mute. Rook waves them off and turns to his fellow GIGN operator with a certain look in his blue eyes, “We should hook our dads up.” Laughter erupted across the table. It was no secret Doc and Montagne were mother hens, they cared for all the operators in their own way, especially Julien and Emmanuelle. But it was also an inside joke that the group wouldn’t let Twitch live down. “I was high on pain killers! Stop bringing it up!” She shouted with no real anger, her eyes twinkling in humor. During a mission in Latvia, Twitch caught a bullet on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her femoral artery. When she first woke up in the hospital, Montagne was waiting for her with a pale face. Gilles shed real tears when Emmanuelle weakly grasped his hand and said ‘Don’t worry dad, I’m right here.’ But that wasn’t important! And Emmanuelle was sure Julien had called Gustave dad once too but she was piss drunk and her memory was shifty when it happened. 

“How do you suppose you hook team dad up then?” Bless Glaz for moving the attention away from Twitch and her slip up. “Lock them in a closet,” came an immediate reply from Smoke who didn’t look the least bit ashamed even with Mute elbowing him. Though Mute had a look of contemplation on his face that had Rook scrambling to find a way to get that idea out of the chaos twins’ heads. “Maybe we can get them a little tipsy and bring up the topic of relationships?” It wouldn’t harm anyone. Montagne and Doc wouldn’t be shoved into a small closet, Twitch wasn’t even sure how they would manage that with how strong the two were, and Doc wouldn’t be a little rough with them during their next checkups for messing with him. “Fucking prude. Don’t want your dads getting mad at you?” Smoke joked with a laugh that got louder at Rook’s flustered face and indignant denial. 

“Bar night is this Saturday,” and now Rook was internally thanking Glaz for steering the conversation to a new point. “And it’s Dokki’s birthday. We can absolutely get them plastered in the name of celebration,” Mute added on. “Excellent, I’ll beg a little if Doc tries to skip. But I also have training in 45 minutes so I’ll take my leave, ladies,” Emmanuelle scooted her chair back and stood up, grabbing her bag and waving to the group as she left through the same door Gilles and Gustave did minutes earlier. 

——— 

And that’s how Emmanuelle ended up with a drunk but still quite composed Gustave giving her an odd look from across the booth. Julien had taken Gilles with him to play darts with Timur and Sébastien. Meanwhile, James and Mark ‘strategically’ eavesdropped on her conversation with expertly hidden grins. There was absolutely no need for the two to be listening in, but who was she to deny the two SAS members? They weren’t doing anything but being harmless flies on the wall and they hadn’t ruined her mission yet. But perhaps her asking Gustave who his ideal man was wasn’t the most incognito thing to ask, but she was counting on the alcohol to hide her true intentions. After a moment of thought Gustave answered in a heavy accent, “I guess he would be tall. Taller than me. But not scrawny, no, he should be... what’s the word you said the other day? Thick? With two Cs?” Smoke choked on his drink, coughing into his elbow. Mute thumped his back roughly in a show of ‘helping’ his boyfriend while grinning wildly. The event went on unnoticed by Gustave as his brows furrowed in thought. “Brown hair. Shortish, maybe some silver in it. Oh and deep, dark eyes. The kind that drag you in, that you can stare into for hours,” a lazy smile upturned his lips as he stared at the spot beside Twitch. Or so she thought until Mute gestured over her shoulder to catch sight of Montagne throwing back a shot of something that looked very potent. She turned back and smiled at the dopey look on the doctor’s face.

“I bet he would be kind,” she prodded, scooting over to get into Gustave’s field of view to catch his attention. He looked confused for a moment before his brain processed her words through the alcohol haze. 

“Oh he would be the kindest. The kind to always smile. Always makes sure you are taken care of. Knows exactly what you want and need.”

“And very patient.” 

“Extremely. Very thoughtful and slow moving. Relationships need patience. A man that would be happy to just sit and talk for hours.” 

“I think you would appreciate a man who is trustworthy and brave.” 

“Of course... someone to depend on. A protector, like a shield bearer. Where we have each other’s backs with no mistrust.” 

“Someone just like Gilles.” 

“Oui, just like Gilles.” 

Gustave didn’t even seem to realize what he had agreed with, to lost in his head to understand the significance of what he just laid out on the table. Emmanuelle made eye contact with Mute and Smoke, the two getting up and moving through the bar. She watched as Mute tapped on Montagne’s shoulder, she couldn’t hear what he said but saw Monty nod and glance towards her and Doc. Smoke was huddled with Rook and Glaz, no doubt telling them about Doc’s drunk ramblings. She might have felt bad for exposing her teammate’s feelings but she was sure he would forgive her. Especially when Rook catches her eyes and gives her a big thumbs up and an exaggerated head nod. When Montagne began making his way over, Twitch excused herself, chirping a hello at Monty as she passed. 

“It is the final hour lads. The moment of truth. We shall know forth coming if our attempts were in vain and lost in time. Or if by our very hands, we planted the seeds of adoration that blooms into the finest flowers of love,” the group giggled dumbly at the proclamation from Smoke, upping his accent tenfold to an almost unbearably posh northern accent. “You can plant your seed of love in me,” Mute said slyly and that sent the group into an aggressive fit of laughter with Emmanuelle fake retching. “I can’t believe you just said that. Where the hell is IQ, I need away from you lot.” 

“But the show is about to start, Emma!” 

“Don’t call our teammates romance a show, Mon Dieu. This isn’t a soap opera.”

“Either way, look.” 

Despite the dirty feeling, Twitch looked down the room to where she had been sitting a moment ago. Gilles had taken a seat right beside Gustave, despite the empty booth in front of him. It was oddly reminiscent of the two of them in the kitchen four days ago. Doc was looking up at Gilles, who was taller than him even sitting down, leaning comfortably into the older man. Monty had an easy smile on as he talked, his gesticulations much calmer than before. He trailed off and the two Frenchmen just stared at each other. She was sure the tension would be palpable if she was any closer. Emanuelle rapidly smacked Julien’s arm, causing the man to jolt with a small yelp that was quieted immediately. He had looked away to ask Glaz something and she would be damned if he missed this. 

Montagne was slowly leaning down, and if Twitch was closer she was sure she would see his eyes jumping to Doc’s lips. The smaller man pushed up against Monty’s arm, his hands clasping his forearm. They moved slow, Emmanuelle felt Rook tensing under her hands. Their noses brushed together before finally lips connected, the kiss just as slow and languid as the build up. Cheers erupted around Twitch, her hands gripping Rook’s shoulder and shaking him with surprising strength as they grinned big and goofy. Glaz raised a brow at their antics but still smiled good naturedly. 

From across the bar, Montagne smiled against Doc’s lips, feeling them lift as well. He brought a hand up to rest against the black stubble across Gustave’s jaw. “When are we going to tell them our six month anniversary is coming up next week?” A soft laugh escaped his lover. “I don’t think they need to know that just yet.” And the next kiss is just as slow.


End file.
